


Maybe

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Worried Castiel, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you do things you aren't supposed to, you usually get caught. So, normally you just do as your told and listen to the rules. You know your brothers mean well and they only want whats best. But when a broken heart takes over a tattered mind, things begin to fall apart. You wind up breaking the promises you made and you blame a certain angel; hopeful that it was a way to get you out of your mess. But, things back fired...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Maybe you made a few mistakes. Hell, everyone does, so should it really matter? It wasn’t like what you had done was illegal; not that those circumstances would matter either. You were the Winchesters little sister; you, along with your brothers, basically broke the law on a daily basis. Saving people was the norm for you guys and it always seemed to counteract with the laws provided by Uncle Sam, every single time. But if it was worth lives, even if it was just one, what better way to rebel? I mean you never actually got caught and when you did you weren’t retained for long. Your brothers always knew what to do. So why should now be any different? You hadn’t exactly broke the law, but you had in fact broke a promise. A promise that you had made to your brothers, perhaps to set their minds at ease. Still, you managed to break it.

It was a few nights ago, Sam and Dean left out on a hunt; leaving you at the bunker all by your lonesome. The last day or two, Cas had been dealing with angel business up in Heaven; or so you told yourself. In all honestly, none of you knew where he had gone. Though endless prayers and curses from your oldest brother, the angel had failed to show up at his calling. You missed him and every moment that passed your stomach would start to churn. 

Maybe you had a crush on the angel. A major crush, and with successful attempts, you had managed to keep it contained and not shared to the public. So when the angel was awol, you worried; about his safety, his choices that usually lead to trouble, and of course his new profound sexual prowess. Cas, mighty angel of the lord, was in fact a wondrous sight to see. His bluer than blue eyes, his disheveled bedhead…basically everything about him; he was gorgeous. Any sane woman wouldn’t be blind to him, and thats what terrified you. What if the little, awkward angel found someone to keep him company? What if your, oh so precious Cas, wasn’t a virgin anymore? That thought alone was sickening, and probably the only reason you decided to ignore to abide by the promise you had made to your brothers. If he wasn’t going to keep it in his pants, why should you keep your virtue? The only being you had ever fell in love with was him. So whats the point in saving yourself for that special someone, when that someone special didn’t feel anything towards you? And its not like you could actually love anyone else. Sam and Dean, both, never let you get real close to anyone, not that you wanted to anyway; you weren’t much of a people person. And with the life you lived? A love life wasn’t much of an option, it couldn’t happen. If it did, you would only be risking lives at your own selfish requests. Thats why Dean left Lisa and Ben; they had been through enough and he knew it, he wished that it had never happened. So, he had Cas erase their memory. For the Braeden’s, a life with Dean Winchester, didn’t exist. If Sam would of had it another way, Jess wouldn’t of even met him; especially if it meant that she would still be alive. You felt the same way, you didn’t want to fall for someone and risk their lives only to break your own heart whenever they would die; lets be honest, their death would be inevitable. So you strayed away from a relationship altogether, your brothers supported your decision. Falling in love with the angel though, wasn’t something you could control. And with how he had been acting before he disappeared, your heart physically felt like it broke in two. 

He had been worried about his appearance; attempting to control his unkempt hair. Wondering what clothes would look best besides his signature look. He even went as far as to ask Dean what kind of cologne he should wear. He was trying to impress someone. You knew, because he never really bothered with it before; why would he randomly begin to care now unless there was a specific reason? An attempt to seduce someone. Cas was either looking for someone or had already found them, whoever it was, it sure as hell wasn’t you. And with your broken heart, you broke your first promise.

When your brothers left that evening, they gave you simple instructions. Do not, under no circumstances, leave the bunker. Don’t invite anyone over, thus including but not limited to, ordering something to be delivered. Don’t call them continuously, if it was an emergency or a random check in by all means ignore this order, but don’t constantly call them bugging about your boredom; they left on a case to work, not to leave for the fun of it. Don’t do anything your normally not supposed to. And last but not least, don’t burn the place down; enough of their homes had been set on fire, they didn’t exactly want to loose this one too.  
You agreed while nodding your head as they walked out the front door; the roar of baby’s engine starting up not too long after. You knew the rules and you always followed them; until this time. 

Once they were gone, you dashed into your room and started getting ready. There was a concert playing a few miles away from the bunker and you were definitely not going to just sit here. Cas was probably out doing whoever and as soon as the case was over, Sam and Dean would probably find themselves in the same scenario. Why should everyone around here get laid, except for you. You earned it just as much as they did. Though, your thought on this probably wasn’t a good idea; it wasn’t healthy to explore with a broken heart, you probably wouldn’t make the right choices. And you hadn’t.

When you had dried your hair from your shower and had your makeup on point, you slid into your favorite jeans and slipped on a decent shirt. The clothes you wore, curved around your body perfectly. You looked halfway decent. This style would have to do, you didn’t exactly own a cute dress or really anything girly for that matter. The boys had raised you a tom boy and you began to understand why Cas hadn’t chose you. Maybe it was because your whole wardrobe consisted of button up flannels, tanks, or band merch. Maybe it was because you wore your hair up all the time to keep it out of your face. Maybe it was because how you ate, especially when you and Dean had contests. Maybe it was because you weren’t really much of a woman to begin with; I mean, you hadn’t grown up with any women around, just your brothers. You didn’t really know how to do the things most girls did. You were barely lucky enough to do makeup, had it not been for the internet, you probably still would be clueless about the whole thing. Curling your hair, or even straightening it with any iron was a definite no-go. You got hurt on the job enough, you didn’t need Cas to heal any burns caused by your chaotic mess. Perfume wasn’t a thing. Dean wasn’t to fond of the smell, though you believed it was just another way he could keep you from those predator teen boys. And you weren’t to fond of using their cologne, you didn’t want to smell like a boy either, so you just left your aroma to the shampoo you used for your hair, your body wash, and the detergent you washed your clothes in. Maybe it was all of these things together, Cas had choose someone else. Perhaps he even had his own list of your flaws, some that surely you had overlooked. Did it matter though? Cas wasn’t here, probably hooking up with whomever, and you? Your heart broke each and every time you thought about him. He would never want something like you; you would never have someone like him, never. It wasn’t in the cards you had been dealt. 

So, with your heart break, your mind seemed to overlook the danger behind the bunker door. Honestly, you didn’t care if something were to happen, you were to that point. And it was then that you broke the first promise, you left the bunker and began walking to town. The wind blowing through your hair; not a care in the world to hold you back. It took a little bit, but you finally reached town. Slipping into the old bar, you took a seat near the back and just listened to the music flow freely through you. Some how, you had managed to close your eyes and completely loose yourself in the lyrics. That is until your table was accidentally bumped into.

In a flash, your eyes were wide; glaring at the man before you. The very hot man, with luring green eyes. He definitely wasn’t your type, the typical blue eyes and dark hair, but then again he wasn’t an angel either. This human was absolutely appealing. Both of you stared at each other before he apologized and you accepted with a warm smile. He sat down beside you and the two of you talked for a while. You were surprised someone had took you into consideration, even if it was just for the night; at least you were wanted. Then, you left with him. Not too long after you broke promise number two for the night. Thats what has led you up to this point. Standing in front of your the library doors, your brothers on the other side. You sighed and made your way through.

“Hey,” you greeted as you approached them. They both looked up and smiled.

“Hey,” Sam retorted. They arrived the night before and you had done your best to push off the way you were acting. Dean noticed immediately but you blamed it on lack of sleep. Today, you probably wouldn’t be able to get away with it, so you were just going to tell them.

“Morning,” Dean expressed with the same look of concern he held the night before. He knew something was up. You just couldn’t seem to hold this back the way you could with your crush on the angel. An idea popped into your mind that very moment. It probably wasn’t a good one, but maybe they wouldn’t be so angry. You debated it for a moment.

“Can I talk to you guys?” you asked with unease, Dean’s gaze not moving off of you as he tried to decipher what was gnawing at you. He crossed his arms on his chest as you questioned them; Sam giving him a confused look before meeting your gaze once more.

“Of course. You know you can always talk to us,” he explained and Dean remained quiet. He was really intimidating. Its like he knew you had done something you weren’t supposed to, and it made you not want to tell them anything. Had you not been so careless, you wouldn’t have to.

“Yeah… I, uh, I know that… its just…,” you hesitated, a clear sign to the green eyed, freckled face that you were fixing to admit something and it wasn’t good. You never acted like this.

“What did you do?” he finally asked outright. Sam and you both shot your eyes over to him; Sam confused and you wanting to disappear off the face of the earth.

“How do you know she did something? What if something happened?” Sam pressed. Usually Dean was the more clueless one, but Dean knew himself more than anyone, and you were basically his copycat. Sam looked down at you, questioning your silence. He was trying to keep you from being in trouble with Dean, but you knew, not even the comfort of your teddy bear older, but not oldest, brother couldn’t spare you from that. Nothing could; once you told them, both of them would be on your ass.  
“(y/n)?” he pressed. You looked away from them both; eyes beginning to tear up. You couldn’t do this. Funny how you face monsters on a regular basis, but you couldn’t get through this inquisition with your brothers; the two people you trusted most. Maybe it was because they had trusted you, and you had failed to do what they had asked. They stood there and watched as you looked away, not even a few seconds as your gaze was on the ground they both saw a tear that had slipped.

“(y/n)?” Dean questioned with uncertainty. His tone easing up as he stood from his seat and walk to you pulling you into an embrace. You never cried, never. No chickflick moments, remember?

“I-Im sorry,” you slurred. Once he held you, you lost control and the tears were rolling like a river. Dean soothed you as he rubbed your back, he gave Sam questionable glances as Sam did him.

“For what?” he asked in a whisper. Your head was in the crook of his neck, so when he spoke to you it was practically in your ear. “What are you sorry for, little bit?” The use of your nickname only made it worse for you. Genuine concern was in his voice; you had really messed up.

“I can’t tell you,” you somehow managed.

“(y/n), look at me. Hey, look at me,” Dean pulled away and tried to get you to focus on him. It took a little while, but you were finally able to meet his green eyes with your (y/e/c) ones.  
“Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. We love you and no matter what you’ve done, no matter what you ever do, me and Sammy will always love you.” You hesitated for a moment. They would love you no matter what, except when you tell them this.

“I-I think… I think I may be… pregnant.” you muster. You watch as they take in the information. As Dean is processing it, a smirk begins to tug his lips. Why is he finding this amusing? Sam must of questioned his motives as well and was quickly asking him. Sam wasn’t like Dean, Sam had a serious tone; a very serious tone.

“Dean, why are you laughing?” he pushed with a harsh breath. Deans smirk turned into a full fledged smile and then into a fit of laughter. He released you and doubled over, taking his time to draw himself together when Sam wasn’t laughing with him.

“Because shes not actually pregnant.” he confided in his trust in you. “She’s just joking.” he turned to his brother before turning to you. “Good acting (y/n), but you can’t fool me.” Sam watched his brother with his brow knit. He turned to you as Dean continued laughing some more.

“I don’t think she’s joking,” Sam pointed out seriously.

“Of course she is. You have to actually have sex to get pregnant, Sammy,” Dean explained.

“I did,” you admit in a low whisper, hoping that it was audible and they hadn’t heard you. Dean looked back over at you and took you in. His eyes traced your face for a indication of a tease, but when he didn’t see it, his whole demeanor changed. Now him and Sam were looking at you; to say they looked upset would be the least of it.

“What do you mean, you did,” Dean pressed and by the tone of his voice you knew better to lie. Your ass was in for it now.

“I, um… I did…have sex,” you answer. Good thing looks couldn’t kill.

“When?” Sam pushed this time. Not even he was taking your side in this one.

“Forget when. Dammit (y/n), who is he,” Dean growled, practically yelling. Dean didn’t yell often, especially not at you. Now do you see what you’ve done? You decided to go with Sams question though.

“A few nights ago. The, uh, night that you left. I may not actually be pregnant though. What I’m saying is that I don’t know, there isn’t a for sure baby on the way.” you tried to bargain, but not even Sam was going to take that.

“You’re telling me, your first time happened a few nights ago and you don’t know whether or not you’re pregnant. Did you not even use protection?” Sam sighed with exhaustion. Okay, he was mad just like Dean, but in a different way. “That was your first time?” Sam asked hoping you hadn’t been at these activities for longer than that. You nodded but before you could speak, Dean was interrupting you.

“I could give a rats ass if it was your first time. It still happened. (y/n), I trusted you not to do that. Not only did you do that, but you left the bunker. You better of left the bunker,” he rephrased. He didn’t want anyone in here. Then he thought it over but couldn’t tell which was worse, you leaving or bringing someone in. Either way, something could of happened and you could be dead. He gasped before he tore into you some more. “You broke your promises, and the least that I expect is for you to give me the son of a bitches name.” His voice was like roaring thunder and you cracked under the pressure. The idea from earlier still roaming around in your brain. Maybe they would both lighten up… the thought of them not being able to hurt an angel, except with an angel blade was kind of settling. You were doing this to protect the guy that your brothers had the opportunity to potentially harm. Besides, maybe if they believed it was him, they wouldn’t care. Though that alone was a one in a million chance, you were willing to take it, and you would talk to the angel later about it.  
“Who the hell is the bastard,” Dean yelled at your silence. Before you could change your mind, his name slipped off of your tongue.

“Cas,” you explained in a dull whisper. They both looked at you as their anger changed to confusion. Dean didn’t stay confused for long before the previous feeling was back again.

“Cas?” Sam questioned in disbelief. Hell, if you were pregnant, it was no ordinary baby.

“Castiel!” Dean repeated but his voice wasn’t questioning, it was calling. Shit. “Get your feathery ass down here, right now.” He waited a moment and you prayed that he wouldn’t show up at all.  
“Dammit, I’m not playing. If you don’t come over here, so help me I will hunt your halo down.” The fluster of feathers marked his entrance. 

“Dean?” he questioned curiously. Why was he upset? He didn’t remember doing anything wrong.

“You’re dead,” Dean pointed and began to approach him. Even without an angel blade, he was set on it. He would find a way to kill him. Before he reached him, Sam stood between them. Castiel was beside himself, and consumed with confusion. Whatever he seemed to have done, Dean wanted to punish him with his own demise.

“Dean, calm down,” Sam pressed, his hand firm on Deans chest.

“Dammit, don’t you tell me to calm down. I warned him; before he even met her, I would kill him.” 

“Just-“ Sam began.

“I don’t seem to understand,” the angel tilted his head to Deans accusation. 

“The hell you don’t. I told you and you said you understood. Don’t you stand there and play all innocent now, saying you don’t understand. She’s pregnant,” Dean hissed. All this time, the angels focus was on Dean and a little on Sam. He had yet to even acknowledge your presence. Instantly, blue eyes shot to you and you were left speechless. This wasn’t happening… 

“You’re pregnant?” he questioned with a hint of sadness, he tilted his head as he looked you over. Your gaze fell, Dean was seriously fixing to kill him and it was all your fault.

“Calm down for a minute, would you?” Sam shook his head discouragingly at his brother before turning to Cas.  
“We don’t know for sure yet.” he reassured the angel.

“Tell me, your an angel, you can sense if she is pregnant, right?” Dean quizzed through his set jaw and clenched teeth. Cas could, but he would have to touch you. Though he didn’t know why Dean was angry with him for your mishap, the angel was certainly upset that you could possibly be pregnant with someone else’s child; that you had sex with someone period. Cas started to move toward you, but Dean stopped him from getting any closer. The angel looked down at the hand pressed against his chest and sighed. He wasn’t in a good mood anymore and Deans actions were beginning to annoy him.

“I have to touch her,” he explained. Dean had to stop the urge to punch him. Though Cas was his best friend, he wasn’t going to have it.

“I think you’ve touched her enough,” he explained. The angels brows furrowed together.

“What?” Cas questioned. What the literal hell was going on. For heavens sakes, he hasn’t even been around you. His feelings for you had begun to be to much and since Dean said no, there wasn’t really anything he could do about those feelings. He didn’t even want to bring them up; Dean would probably throw down at just knowing he held that kind of love for you.

“I’m pretty sure if you knocked her up, you can tell from here. If she has that abomination in her, I’m pretty sure you already know since your the one who stuck it in her.” Dean prodded. He was mere inches in the angels face and his words kinda put you off.

“It wouldn’t be an abomination,” you explained sadly, not really focused on what was going on anymore. If on the off chance Cas had liked you back and you did in fact got pregnant, it would certainly not be an abomination. It would be a blessing; a beautiful bundle of joy and you would be ecstatic. But this wasn’t a fantasy world, and you and Cas were definitely not a thing. So a child would certainly not exist between you. You were lost in your own mind as everyone looked at you; the elephant in the room.

“Excuse me?” Dean pressed. You didn’t answer so he went back to jumping down Cas’s throat.  
“Is she pregnant or not?” The angel looked down upon him and frowned slightly.

“I believe you are mistaken. If you are assuming that I had intercouse with your sister, your accusations are incorrect.” Well, there goes that. Now you’re going to be in trouble for lying.

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Dean hissed. The angel gave Dean his squinted eyes. Why did he think that the two of you had sex? All at once, things clicked with the angel. He looked away from Dean and straight towards you.

“(y/n)?” he questioned you hesitantly, his tone soft.

“She can’t get you out of this. She’s in trouble too.” Sam sided with Dean again.

“Im not the one lying,” he angel defended himself, seeing as you weren’t going to say anything. He turned back to the brothers; his tone changing, showing how serious he was.  
“I did not ‘stick’ anything in her. There was no version of coition between us, I assure you both.” At Castiel’s assurance, Dean became angrier with the passing seconds. He turned to you with clear rage. If you were joking with them all, it wasn’t funny; though you wished you had been teasing, you certainly weren’t.

“Did you sleep with him or not,” he managed through gritted teeth. Sam had believed the angel and didn’t know where Dean was going with this.

“Dean?” Sam questioned, but Dean held his hand up. Now three sets of eyes were on you. If you claimed it was Cas, Dean would find a way to kill him. He didn’t play games when it came to you. But if you said it wasn’t him, then what? You would have two pissed brothers and a confused angel, wondering why you had lied. You didn’t answer and Dean raised his voice again.

“Did. You. Sleep. With. Him. Or. Not.” Dean said each word as their own. Your eyes began to tear up again. You were still in the same mess as before, but now Cas was involved. Great. You dared not look into the blue eyes that were cast upon you. You felt bad for dragging him into this, you had hoped they wouldn’t of been mad. You looked straight into Deans eyes and shook your head slightly as you whispered a “no”. Dean sighed and crossed his arms once more, stepping away from the angel; at least he was saved from Deans cruel and unusual punishment. As the brothers thought things over for a minute, trying to piece things together and trying to stay as calm as possible, Cas made his way over to you. They watched him and your eyes pulled to his approaching figure; still not meeting his gaze. Once he stood in front of you, he watched you for a moment trying to understand what was going on with you. Then, he slowly outstretched his arm to your stomach, placing two fingers over your covered navel. Holding them there for a few seconds, he then retracted and rested his arm back to his side.

“You’re not pregnant,” he established. You still refused to look at him and he was beginning to become worried for you. Why had you lied? Why had you blamed it on him? Why wouldn’t you just tell them? Why had you slept with someone in the first place? As he peered down at you, more and more questions filled him. Both of your brothers sighed in relief as he shared the news.

“Why did you lie,” Dean questioned, he was still angry but the sound of relief coursed through him. You didn’t answer and Cas tilted his head. He knew if you didn’t answer Dean, he would start yelling at you again; the angel didn’t like that and he certainly didn’t want him to do it again.

“(y/n),” he whispered where only you could hear. He was still standing in front of you and slowly your eyes failed you. They met his intense blue orbs and immediately you were consumed. You pleaded help and the angel could read your features.

“Why did you lie, (y/n),” Sam repeated Deans question. What was the big secret? Still refusing to answer, the angel spoke up for you.

“Sam. Dean. May I speak with her alone?”

“Like hell thats going to happen,” Dean began.

“Of course,” Sam insisted and his brother shot him a glare. Sam nodded his head in the direction of the exit and Dean sighed before following him out.

“When I get back, I want an explanation. No more lying,” he demanded. As they approached the door, realization hit you. They were leaving you alone with Cas. Your eyes shot back to his and he was already staring at you, trying to figure you out. Once the door shut, a tear slipped down your cheek. This angel had literally just saved you, even though him being here was on you. He was probably angry with you even though he didn’t show it; you probably pulled him away from his lover.

“Im sorry,” you managed and moved your arm up to wipe the stray tears. His hand beat you to it; his palm cupping your cheek and his thumb wiping them away. Against your will, your face fell into his touch and your eyes closed as you relished in him. You had missed him.

“For what?” he responded and noticed how you acted towards his display of affection. Your eyes peaked open and you had to escape his gaze.

“For lying. I didn’t think he would call you, I…I thought he wouldn’t be mad if I told him it had been you."  
Cas tilted his head once more and his hand pulled your face back up to meet his eyes. The only way he could understand the words you refused to say, were through your eyes.

“I believe he was more upset thinking it was me.”

“I know,” you pleaded, “ I should of realized that before I even said anything. Its just that…” you hesitated. You didn’t want to explain this to him. You knew once he did, he would be gone again; for who knows how long with whomever he was off with.

“What?” he pushed with curiosity.

“I don’t want to tell Dean who it was, because I don’t want him to hurt him. Dean is trained in combat; he isn’t. I thought if I told them it was you, they would be okay with it; especially since they know the real you. But, part of me believed that they would get mad; but it would be okay because you’re an angel and one of Gods soldiers. You could protect yourself against my brother, he wouldn’t be able to.” Cas slowly exhaled as you explained. If he got anything from this, he took that you really wanted to protect this guy from your brothers. That maybe you really cared for him; loved him even.

“I see,” he noted and his hand slipped from your face. You instantly missed the warmth it passed to your skin. His head dropped and he studied the floor. 

“Cas?” you questioned. He didn’t even try to raise his head and you pursed your lips. “Im sorry he called you away from her,” you explain. Your apology left him confused, his head lifted and his eyes met yours. “Gosh, this is such a mess; I’m a mess,” you let out a light laugh, and shook your head; how could you be so stupid. Sitting down on the table you dropped your own head.

“You’re not a mess, (y/n),” he whispered to you. You lifted your head and looked at him. Your hands tugged through the roots of your hair.

“You don’t have to be nice. I am a mess. I lied, I broke promises, I slept with a stranger…” you mumbled off. It took him a moment, but then he spoke up.

“Why did you sleep with him?” His question took you by shock. Why did it matter?

“I was upset,” you answer, having an idea of where this was going. If he asked farther and it got to that certain point, you were going to tell him the real reason. You weren’t going to hold back.

“Why?” he questioned with genuine concern filling his features. You hesitated for a second, but you were honest with him.

“Because of you,” you answer straight, tears pricking your eyes again as you had answered him. He tilted his head in confusion for the millionth time that day and when he did, you lost it. Tears were falling; running like a river once more. You were gasping for air through the sobs; knees weak as you sank to the floor. You were tired of hiding things, tired of lying and breaking promises. You even began to regret sleeping with a stranger; wishing you had kept your virtue. The cold floor consumed you only for a moment before Castiel was pulling you up into his arms. He ran a hand through your hair trying to soothe you, but it only made things worse. How long had you craved for this kind of affection from him? But all too soon, you were reminded. He wasn’t yours to keep; he had someone, the someone he has been with these last few days. The someone who he wanted to look good for; to smell good for. Cas wasn’t yours, he was hers…whoever she was. Somehow you managed to free yourself from his grasp, pulling yourself away from everything you’ve always wanted. He gazed at you in question and you peered up at him through your tear filled eyes.

“Dont. You can’t hurt her Cas. Promise me, you won’t do onto her as you have so blindly done to me.” There you went again saying her. What were you talking about?

“(y/n),” he began shaking his head. Your arms wrapped around your torso as you tried your best to hold yourself together. He stood still, trying to understand. Slowly your tears had stopped falling.

“Cas, promise me!” you raised. Then it was clear.

“(y/n), I can’t promise you that,” he explained. One last tear escaped down your face, before he stepped toward you. You shook your head disapprovingly and stepped back, keeping the distance.

“Please,” you begged one last time. Shaking his head again, he dropped his gaze from you completely and looked down at the ground, his own eyes welling up. If he had known how much you wanted him, no, how much you needed him, he would of ignored Deans wishes forever ago. He had no idea you felt this much for him. 

“I can’t,” he pushed, looking back up at you with tears of his own. How could he have pushed you to this point without realizing. “I can’t, because there is no ‘her’… its only you. Its always been you,” a tear fell from his blue orbs and crashed onto the floor. The pain you felt, you sleeping with another man, your tears, Deans yelling, the could-have-been-pregnancy, everything…. it was all his fault; he had hurt you.  
“I am the one, who should be sorry.” You watched him carefully; his tears only bringing more to you. You walked to him, filling in the distance. You stood right in front of him and he looked down upon with with a deal of great sadness. You lifted your hand and placed his cheek in your palm like he had done for you and you wiped his tear away. With some magical boldness, you slipped your hand around his neck and pulled him down, wrapping him in a kiss. It was still at first, but the angel was quick to grasp what was happening. He pulled you to him, not caring if your brothers walked back in or not. He needed you and you needed him. One hand came up and weaved into your hair, arching your head up so he could kiss you with a better angle; his other hand was on your lower back, holding you to him. Quickly, it became heated; both of you wanting more. 

He brushed his tongue along your lips and you didn’t hesitate to open them. Instantly, his tongue collided with yours, and light moans began to escape you mouth; which flowed straight into his. He began to groan at your sounds; trying to pull you closer to himself. Though you were completely touching, it wasn’t close enough; you had both wanted each other for so long. Eventually, the both of you pulled apart; neither actually wanting to. But with you being human and all, you needed a full breath. Perhaps if your brothers weren’t lurking about, the shared activity between you and the angel wouldn’t have stopped. After all, the next step was removing each others clothes. Cas rested his forehead against yours and you tilted your head up, rubbing your nose against his for eskimo kisses. He smiled at you, both sets of eyes still red and a little puffy.

“Ive only ever loved you, (y/n),” he admits. Smiling back up at him, you believe him; he isn’t lying.

“Even after Dean threatened you?” you gave him a slight smirk. He caught on and pulled you against him.

“Especially after he threatened me. Your human brothers do not intimidate me.” He smirked at you and you gave him a small smile before it completely faded.

“Cas, I need to tell you something,” you whisper to him. He became quite serious as your emotions transitioned. He hummed in response as he continued to hold you close; forehead still resting on yours.  
“I love you,” you whisper and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before resting your head in the crook of his neck. Your arms wrapping around his waist tighter as he did the same. Before resting his head sideways on yours, he kissed the top of your head and smiled; knowing he was yours, just as much as you were his, now and forever.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. It didn’t matter what Dean had said. You were important to Cas and if him being with you made you happy, then Dean could threaten him all he wanted; the angel was never going to let you go.


End file.
